Love Not Meant To Be
by Elspeth Moon
Summary: Danger has befallen Hogwarts, can the Slytherins pull together and survive? Tom Riddle/OC


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling besides the character's personalities and Alexandria Zabini (besides the last name) and other characters you know. And Wolf belongs to my friend, Tya.  
Acknowledgements: I would love to say thanks to my awesome Beta Ikiko. This is deticated to my friend, Tya. I'll always remember you hun!  
  
Love Never Meant To Be  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-  
  
-  
  
  
"Are you actually going to meet him?"   
  
  
"Of course," stated the woman. She turned around, her long raven hair flicked to the side. "Honestly, Wolf. Haven't you figured it out yet? I love him, with all my heart, and you're just going to have to learn to deal with that fact," she said to her friend. She picked up her wand and said a simple spell that caused her hair to go up in braids, making a crown of hair around her head. "How do I look?" she asked as she stood up and spun around. Her long dress flowed around her.   
  
  
"Lovely," her friend sighed. "Please reconsider, Isobel," the brown haired woman begged.   
  
  
"Wolf, stop being such a whiny bitch," Isobel snapped. Wolf looked hurt. "Well!" The raven-haired girl said as her green eyes flashed. "Good-night, Wolf," she said, turning around to the door and walking out; her heels clicking as she walked down the corridor.   
  
  
Once she came to his room, she rapped on the door lightly. It opened to a room filled with candles. In the center of the room there was a table, filled with food on golden dishes. On the south wall there was a large bed with ivory and golden sheets. She gasped at the sight of the room.   
  
  
She felt someone come up behind her. "Oh Salazar..." she said as she turned around. "It's beautiful," she finished, her deep eyes sparkling. The dark haired man kissed her lightly.   
  
  
"No, you're beautiful, my darling," Salazar Slytherin said, before he kissed her again deeply. "I love you," he whispered lightly into her ear. His eyes were filled with passion, for her.   
  
  
The woman took his hand in her's as she led him to the big bed. He took her in his arms again and kissed her, massaging her tongue with his. Salazar's hands went up her back as he began to untie the back of her dress. He kissed her neck, shoulders, and chest as the dress fell from her beautiful form. She moaned lightly as his lips trailed down her body.   
  
  
She laid down on the bed as he began to strip. For a second he stood in front of her, exposed. He got on top of her and kissed her harder, his hand ran up her thigh as she began to moan again. She moaned even louder as he entered into her, and he moved faster and harder. She screamed out in pleasure as they came together, for the last time.   
  
  
*  
  
  
A few hours later, they laid in each other's arms. "Listen, Isobel..." the head of Slytherin started, "This isn't the main reason why I called you here." Isobel looked up at him. "I have to leave Hogwarts," he finished.   
  
  
"What? Why?" she said, tears building up in her eyes. 'Why would he leave me now?' she thought.   
  
  
"I have to, my love. They're kicking me out of the castle," Salazar said, turning away from her.   
  
  
"But…But... I could come with you!" she begged, for she did not want to part from her mate.   
  
  
"Shh...You know you have an important place here. And I want you to become the head of Slytherin while I am gone. Please, darling, you're making this even harder then it is already," he said as he hugged her tighter. They laid in each other's arms for awhile, not speaking.   
  
  
After awhile, Isobel started to fall asleep. Slytherin kissed his lover on the head and whispered, "I will love you forever."   
  
  
*  
  
  
In the morning, Isobel woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room before she broke out into tears. He was gone. "I will love you forever," she whispered, the same thing he had said to her a few hours before, and she truly meant it.   
  
  
***** 


End file.
